


Full Moon

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha!Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Harry, Beta!Liam, Full Moon, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Niall, Omega!Zayn, alpha!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's on the full moon that Niall goes into heat, as ironic as that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so fucking long to write goddamnit. Writers' block fucked me hard over the last two days which is why I haven't posted anything and this little monster finally happened after numerous tries, so if it's shit I'm sorry.

The One Direction boys are sitting in their van, finally on their way to the airport so they can go back to the UK. They've been touring the United States for months now, and while it's been great, it's horribly far from home. At least when they get back to the UK, when they feel homesick it won't be that hard to place a call to their families.

Despite the anticipation and excitement bubbling up in all of them, three out of the five lads are asleep. Niall is wide awake and watching the landscape roll by, Zayn has his head on Niall's shoulder, the older omega's eyes occasionally slipping shut, and Liam, Louis, and Harry are all curled up together in the back seat. In order to get back to London at a time that was relatively decent, they had to get out of the hotel at three in the _fucking_ morning, so everyone is proper knackered. 

The moon is up and full, and Niall takes to looking at that instead of staring aimlessly outside. It's round and big, bigger than normal, and yellow. He loves it when it gets like that; has loved it ever since he was younger. He smiles at the memory of him and his da laying in the grass on their lawn, looking up into the night sky. 

The moon is really, truly beautiful like this: all bright and big. He's just about to rouse Zayn so he can look at it when he feels it; a simmering, low heat in the pit of his stomach that has his hand subconsciously flying to his bond mark. They're in the fucking van, so when he feels a sudden wave of arousal wash over him along with a prickling heat, he has to bite his lip to stop from groaning. 

He feels himself start to sweat underneath his sweater and he's trying to conjure up all his willpower to stop himself from getting wet, but it's not working. His head snaps back to look back at Louis, and he whimpers quietly when he sees him still asleep. He pushes at Zayn's head feebly because he's fucking _burning_ , and Zayn's body heat is radiating off him and it's not helping. 

He tries his hardest not to succumb to his needs and instead focuses on the moon again. He wants to stave it off because he's in a van with two alphas, and even if he's bonded to one of them, it still isn't cool. 

And at the mention of bonding, he feels himself losing his self-control. His skin starts to break out into goosebumps, and he finds that incredibly annoying because he's anything but cold at the moment. He grips his slacks tightly and bites his lip. He looks back again and sees Louis' nostrils flare in his sleep, but the alpha just snuggles down further into Liam's chest. _How fucking dare Liam touch _his_ alpha_ , (even though Liam is a beta) but no, that's not fair. Not when he needs him most.

Paul looks around at them to tell them that that they're at the airport but stops mid-sentence, sniffing the air. His eyes widen and fall on where Niall is trying to pull his hoodie off, having successfully eased Zayn off his shoulder. "Niall," Paul says slowly, trying to hold his breath and keep his eyes on the road all at once. The omega only whines in response, his slick trickling down the cleft of his ass. At the same time, Louis wakes with a start, nostrils flaring. He sits up and growls, inhaling deeply. He looks up and spots Niall, sweaty and giving off the most heavenly, sweet scent _ever_. 

The rest of the boys' wake at the sound of Louis' growl, all eyes landing on Niall. Zayn blinks slowly before he realises what's happening. "Shit," Zayn groans, plugging his nose. "Mate, you fucking _stink_." 

Niall hisses at him, because, how fucking dare he, but his resolve dissipates completely as Louis growls quietly behind him. He whimpers and goes to climb over the back of the seat but Zayn holds him down. He hisses again and tries to pry Zayn's hands off him, but his grip is firm on his waist. Niall goes slack against the seat and pants, looking up at the ceiling of the van. He whines low in his throat and whimpers his alpha's name quietly. They're all talking around him but he's drowned them out, trying to rut back against the chair to get some sort of friction on his leaking hole. 

His senses go into overdrive as he smells the overwhelming scent of _alpha_ coming from right beside him, and he all but throws himself onto him when he smells that it's Louis. "Louis? Louis, please?" Niall pleads, wrapping his arms around his neck as he tries to climb into his lap. "No, little omega. Stay put." Louis replies easily, a hint of that beautiful, commanding, alpha-ness trickling into his voice. Niall slicks up even more but pulls back a bit, his arms still around his neck. 

"We're less than three minutes from the airport. Think you can hold off 'til then?" Paul asks, clearly still uncomfortable with the scent his body is accustomed to be attracted to coming from someone he's grown to think of as his son. Louis hums and cards his fingers through Niall's sweaty hair. "Don't you go all loopey on us too, Tomlinson," Paul warns, glancing at him wearily. 

Niall watches the older alpha carefully. The way his shoulder muscles flex when he grips the steering wheel to make a turn. He fleetingly decides that if Louis weren't his alpha, if he wasn't _hopelessly_ in love with him, that he would let Paul mate him. But his bond mark stings when he thinks it and he wipes his mind of it immediately. Louis digs his nails into the blonde boy's scalp so he knows that he felt it too. 

They slow to a stop and Niall realises that they're at the airport already. Louis leans over to whisper in his ear, his hot breath fanning over the side of his face, "Ni? Babe, we need to get out now, okay? And you're gonna have to walk. Can you do that for me, love?" It takes a while for Niall to process the words, but he nods nonetheless, pulling himself off of his alpha. Even through his heat-induced daze, he knows that he needs to look at least semi-decent, because there are paps and fans all over the place. 

They get out the van and Louis places his warm hand on the small of his back as they start walking. Niall's so hard it's starting to hurt, but he holds on to his composure for as long as he can. Once they make it inside the air-conditioned ( _thank God_ ) airport, Niall sighs. He's still incredibly hot, will be for a while, but he's sort of cool for now. 

Niall is just about to celebrate the fact that he's made it this far through the airport when he doubles over in pain, the need for a knot almost crippling him. His senses heighten _even more_ and his nostrils flare, Louis scent making his head swim. "Shit shit shit, _Louis_ ," Niall whimpers, his slick now freely flowing down his legs. "C'mon, baby. It'll just be a couple more minutes before we can get to the plane," Louis' voice sounds strained, like he's desperately trying to hold back, and Niall frantically thinks _why the fuck are you restraining yourself, just fuck me here_. "No. _Stop_ , Niall." Louis commands, voice harsh. 

Oh, so he said that out loud.

Niall whimpers but complies, discreetly palming himself. He knows the back of his pants are soaked but he doesn't care, because all he wants is _Louis_ and _Louis' knot_ and _Louis' pups_ and he's not getting _any_ of it and-

" _Fuck_ ," he hisses, almost falling to the ground. Louis catches him, but that just makes him start sobbing because Louis just smells so fucking _good_ and it's driving him crazy. He's in literal pain now, can't see through the haze that is his heat, but he knows they're walking through the departure lounge (when the fuck did they check in and get past security) and he needs to get pinned to the nearest wall and claimed and fucked and owned and it _hurts_. 

"Paul. He's not gonna make it. _I'm_ not gonna fucking make it! Can we just please go back to the hotel?!" Louis growls, tightening his grip around Niall's shoulders and looking back at Paul hopefully. "No, Lou, you know we can't. We just need to make it onto the plane. It's a private jet; you can do what you need to there. Okay?" Paul snaps, his accent thick.

"I don't think it's wise for you to be that close to him," Zayn says timidly, shrinking back slightly when Louis glares at him. "Yeah, mate. The proximity's fucking you up." Harry tries, reaching out to pull Louis' arm from around Niall's waist.

" _Don't_. Don't fucking touch me." Louis growls without even looking back. Niall all but melts into his side and moans loudly, his wet hole twitching. Harry pulls his hand back, the beta in him telling him not to pick a fight with the alpha. 

They all sigh in relief when they see the jet. Louis walks faster, dragging a now almost-limp Niall behind him. "L-Lou, _fuck_ -" Niall cries, scratching at Louis' arm when he starts pulling him up the steps. "I-It _hurts_ , please, I need it. Please, please, it hurts, Lou." he groans as Louis throws him against the wall beside the door.

"Finally, fuck." Louis groans, smashing his lips into the omega's. Niall moans and attempting to return the kiss as Louis presses him into the wall. 

"Oi! Could you not do that here?" Paul says, keeping his distance. Louis grumbles something before he pulls back, grabbing a panting Niall's forearm and pulling him towards the back of the plane. 

Louis finds the spacious bathroom fairly quickly, dragging Niall in and slamming the door behind them. He bends Niall over the sink, leaning over him and burying his face into crook of Niall's neck. He inhales deeply, groaning.

"Fuck," Niall whimpers as Louis noses at their bond mark. Louis growls and thrusts forward, rutting into the cleft Niall's cloth-covered arse cheeks. " _Lou_ , off," Niall whines, pushing back onto Louis' crotch. "Such a needy little omega," Louis groans, already working on getting Niall's slacks and pants off. 

His eyes roll back into his skull as the cool breeze hits his leaking entrance. Louis takes a moment to gaze at it; soaking wet, red and puffy, and welcoming, before he pulls his jeans down to below his balls.

The scent of alpha becomes overwhelming as Louis strokes himself languidly, occasionally pulling the head of his prick across Niall's arsehole. The omega lets out a dry sob and rocks back against his alpha, trying to get more.

Louis places his free hand on the small of his back to stop him from moving as he lines up. As he pushes in roughly, Niall chokes on a sob and scratches the plastic surface of the counter as he comes violently, some of it hitting the floor. 

"Finally," Louis groans again as he pulls back, only to rock his hips back against Niall's glistening cheeks. Niall jerks forward with the thrust and arches.

He bares his neck and pushes back even further, whimpering as Louis quickens his pace. 

Niall's jaw goes slack in a silent scream when Louis hits his prostate for the first time. The alpha leans over his body, his chest pressed to Niall's back and nuzzles his neck. Niall moans loudly as Louis kisses his bond mark, fucking into him faster. Niall jerks forward again as Louis hits his prostate repeatedly, crying out where his face was pressed to the counter. 

"Oh, fuck- Oh, _oh, shit_ ," He gasps, squeezing his eyes shut tight as his body starts quaking. A few more thrusts and he's coming again, adding to the mess on the floor and getting some on his stomach.

And even though he's already came twice, there's still the same heat low in his gut and no matter how hard Louis fucked into him, it wasn't enough. He whimpers out a plea for him to go faster, but instead of fucking him into oblivion like he should, Louis pulls out. 

But before Niall can complain, he's being lifted and his back is pinned to the wall as Louis' slides back into his wet heat, his hips bucking forward faster than they were before. And that's all it takes to have Niall coming again, his voice gone hoarse as he screams Louis' name.

He slumps against the wall as he feels the beginning of Louis' knot bumping against his rim. "Oh fuckin' shit." Niall gasps, back arched into an almost obscene curve.

"Yeah, I know you want it. Want me to knot you, fill you up," he stops to grunt loudly, his cock twitching where it's buried inside him. "Bet you want me to breed you. Have you full of my pups, proving to everyone that you. Are. _Mine_.

Louis buries his head in the crook of Niall's neck and bites down on their bond mark as his movements still, his knot fully expanding his he thrusts straight into Niall's abused prostate. The latter screams until he's completely hoarse at the feeling of his alpha splitting him open, sagging against his chest. 

He must have blacked out after that, because the next thing he knows he's sat on Louis' lap with his face buried in Louis' neck. He moans as he feels him pulsing hot and warm inside him, smiling as Louis rubs his back. 

They sit in comfortable silence on the floor as Niall nips at Louis' neck gently. His shoulders tense up and Niall feels a surge of anxiety run through him that he knows isn't his own. He sits up straight. "Lou?" He says slowly, watching as Louis avoids his gaze. 

"Louis, look at me." He says sternly, and Louis flinches before he finally meets his eyes. "I want it." He says, gulping audibly. "What do you want?" Niall asks, momentarily confused until he sees Louis biting his lip. His eyes widen comically and his jaw drops slightly. 

"You- You want to have kids?" Louis nods. "For real?" Louis nods again. "Like, you weren't just saying it?" Niall starts grinning uncontrollably when he feels Louis twitch and spurt another jet of cum inside him. Louis mirrors him and Niall wraps his arms around his shoulders. 

"I can stop taking my suppresants and by my next heat I'll be ready." Niall lets out an excited squeal and Louis wraps his arms around his waist.

"Can't wait, love." He whispers, kissing his omega's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall goes into heat for the first time since he'd stopped taking his suppresants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lel sorry. Um I wasn't supposed to even look at this fic ever again but idk. LMAOOO the fucking dirty talk. You'll see what I mean.

Modest! had told Niall that he was to take his suppressants everyday. And he agreed with them, knowing that male omegas were always in danger of getting kidnapped, whether or not they were mated. But the prospect of having Louis' baby changed his mind completely.

So he stopped taking them, and the only real change was the fact that Paul couldn't stay around him for too long, and that Zayn would always tell him that he was smelly.

But the thing with taking suppressants is that they regulate an omega's cycles, so if they stop taking them suddenly like Niall did it could throw them off balance so much that they might not go into heat for the rest of the year. But that's perfect for Niall and Louis because the tour ends in a few months. Everything works out perfectly.

~

Niall can't stay still, really. He's excited and nervous and his skin is tingling and his knee is bouncing, but at least he's not the only one. Liam and Zayn are running around the green room like five year olds and Harry is animatedly telling Lou some story about putting his dick on someone's car window while she does his hair. Louis, though, is having seemingly incredibly serious conversation with Paul. 

It's almost as if Louis feels Niall's eyes on him so he turns around, grinning widely. Niall grins back and turns away, pulling his phone out his pocket. 

Louis' been fantastic during the last month. Without Niall's heat, they were concerned that they wouldn't have an excuse to have sex outside of Louis' rut, which they discovered was absolute crap seeing as though they are young with high libidos and could fuck at any point during the day. 

Other than being being inexplicably rougher with him in bed, (which Niall really couldn't complain about) Louis was really sweet to him. He would _try_ to cook for him on numerous occasions, would call him 'baby daddy' which made him blush every time, and did even more gentlemanly things like hold open doors for him and pull out his chair before he sat. 

Sometimes Niall thinks that Louis is already treating him like he's pregnant, but once again, he can't complain.

Niall is snapped out of his musings when Louis comes to sit beside him. "Hi, babe," he smiles, pulling Niall onto his lap. He rests his head on his shoulder and inhales where his nose is pressed to their bond mark, eyelashes fluttering against his jaw. "Mm, you smell good." He moans, pressing tender kisses to the pale expanse of his neck. 

Niall giggles and squirms in his lap, trying to push him away. "Lou, stop," he laughs harder when the alpha starts running his hands up and down his sides gently, kissing underneath his jaw.

That quickly evolves into Niall being pinned down on the couch and tickled breathless. "This isn't fair! You have fuckin' alpha strength!" He gaps out between loud cackles, trying in vain to shield his sides.

He's sweating buckets under his denim jacket but he really can't find it in himself to tell Louis to stop. It's just nice to have him around, on top of him, pinning him down like this.

But, it's really fucking hot now so he might need to.

"Lou," he squirms, giggles still falling from his lips despite the slight urgency in his voice.

He's suddenly painfully aware of Louis' positioning on his lap, the way their groins are millimetres away from each others. Louis then chooses to grab his wrists in one hand and pin them above his head, something that he had done repeatedly in the past when he was fucking Niall through his heat.

He's fully hard now and Louis is moving his hips around on top of his and _how the fuck does he not feel that_?

His eyes widen as he feels something drip from his hole and down his arse crack. The fingers pressing into his ribs are long forgotten when he realises what's happening and he jolts, his hips bucking against Louis.

Louis' nostrils flare and his fingers stop moving abruptly as he meets Niall's frantic eyes.

At the same time Niall lets out a choked moan and everyone in the room stops talking. Zayn's face scrunches up and he covers his nose. "You've got to be shittin' me." Paul groans from the door that he just walked in through. Niall whimpers again and makes grabby hands at Louis.

"Everybody out!" Louis yells, trying to hold his breath. Louis' body knows that this time Niall could get pregnant, and because of that he can't think of anything outside of _how fucking good Niall smells_ and _how beautiful he's gonna be when he's round and full of his baby_ and _how he can't wait to have a blue-eyed, bouncing, perpetually hungry little mini Niall to take care of_. But he smells others in the room; smells another _alpha_ in the room, and that's definitely not gonna do.

"Lou, the show is in less than ten minutes!" Someone protests weakly, but Niall is mewling below him and he can't find it in himself to look away from him.

"Just- Get the fuck out." He growls, leaning down to nose at the damp skin of Niall's neck. The latter keens and his hips buck up wildly. "Alpha, please," he groans, throwing his head back. 

Louis waits until he can no longer smell the other alpha near them before he captures Niall's lips in a bruising kiss, pressing him down into the large settee. Niall reaches up and claws at Louis covered shoulders, whimpering into his mouth.

Louis smells so fucking _good_ , is the thing. And Niall is slicking up so much that it's soaking through the back of his pants and trousers and is seeping into the cushions underneath him.

"Babe, please, please, please, _fuck_ just get inside me! I-I need it, Lou, fuck." He pants, eyes pleading and wild as they meet the alpha's.

Louis wastes no more time as he begins ridding the sweaty omega of his clothes, bundling them up. He pulls off his own shirt and adds to the bundle before tapping Niall's thigh. "Hips up," he grits out, the base of his cock throbbing with the need to knot the pretty omega below him. 

Niall complies, and when Louis is satisfied with the angle at which his hips are propped up he starts unbuttoning his own jeans, pulling out his hard dick. Louis clearly sees when Niall slicks up even more at the sight of his naked arousal and he groans, wanting to taste him.

But there'll be time for that.

Louis kneels between Niall's spread legs and draws the head of his prick between his cheeks, cock twitching heavily in his hand at the sharp cry Niall lets out.

He moves forward and sinks into the slick heat of Niall's body, grunting as the omega lets out a strained moan. He thrusts all the way in and starts fucking into him right away, gripping his hips tightly. 

Niall gasps and tenses up before he's releasing all over himself, back arched. Louis grunts and thrusts harder, Niall's cries drowning out the sound of skin hitting skin. Louis looks at his cock and sees it still hard, resting heavily in a puddle of cum, and groans at the sight before bringing his gaze to his omega's face

His cheeks are flushed a pretty shade of pink-- come to think of it, he's flushed _everywhere_ , his pale complexion being a disadvantage now. His hair is laying limply across his forehead and his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His eyes are wild, the blue of his irises almost completely swallowed up by black, and his lips have been kissed and bitten red. His hands have fallen from where they were clutching desperately at Louis' back and are laying limp at his sides, fingers gripping the couch cushions tightly. 

In short, he's utterly beautiful, clenching down on him, wordlessly begging him to go harder as Louis leans down to nip at his collarbones.

He's so completely gone by this point, too. Louis' thrusts are aimed _just_ so that he hits his spot with every thrust, and his fingers are pressing bruises into the thin skin of his hips. The way Louis' leaning over him has him feeling completely covered, protected, and he loves it.

He cries out when Louis bites down harshly right near their bond mark and starts sucking a bruise over the throbbing vein there. His toes curl as his second orgasm crashes over him, eyes rolling back into his skull. Louis groans into his neck when he feels the base of his cock swelling rapidly.

He groans loudly as his knot pops into place, feeling Niall's wet walls stretching around him. Niall screams below him and comes simply from the feeling of his alpha stuffing him full as he spurts inside of him over and over again.

He closes his eyes and sighs, lower half numb. He absolutely loves the feeling of Louis inside him, and the thought that this time will have a greater outcome-

His eyes snap open and he gasps. Louis perks up at the same time and looks at him, a glint in his eye. "Do you think-?" Niall trails off, groaning quietly as Louis twitches inside him. "I- I dunno, but we have a few days, don't we?" Louis grins, kissing his nose. Niall giggles and sighs again as Louis continues to kiss him all over his face.

They fall asleep soon after, each breathing in the intoxicating scent of the other. It's a comfortable setting, their chests rising and falling in perfect sync even as management and the other boys are running around like mad outside.

~

Louis wakes up with a start when his knot starts going down, Niall's eyebrows furrowing momentarily before they smooth out and he starts snoring lightly once more. Despite still being asleep, Niall's hole starts slicking back up and his cock fills out again as soon as Louis pulls out. He sits back and watches him, his own member hardening at the display.

Little whimpers are falling from Niall's lips and his eyebrows are drawing together again as his hips buck up into nothing. Louis smirks when he starts mumbling his name, adorable pout settling on his face. Louis moves forward, parting his cheeks to take a look at his entrance. It's glistening and pink and slightly puffy. The muscles keeps fluttering, clenching down on nothing.

Louis can't help it when he leans forward, tongue flickering out to lick across it, sucking the skin into his mouth. Niall gasps above him and jolts awake, hand flying into Louis' hair and pulling him closer. He slides his tongue into him and groans as Niall's thighs clasp tightly around his head.

Louis barely starts moving his tongue properly before Niall's clenching down, coming across his tight stomach in streaks. Louis pulls back quickly enough to watch Niall's face scrunch up in pleasure, back bowed and neck bared. Louis moans at the sight and inhales deeply, loving every minute he gets to be around his omega.

His baby daddy.

He rushes forward, hovering over Niall's little body and kissing him deeply. The omega keens into his mouth and arches into the press of lips, the fingers still in his hair clutching at the strands desperately.

Louis' kisses become progressively calmer even as Niall starts begging and pleading. No matter how much he wanted to pound the omega straight into Nirvana, a little teasing couldn't hurt. He nips at his bottom lip roughly and his swollen cock twitches at the responding moan.

He starts grinding down against him in long strokes and revels in the pained whimper that falls from his lips. He licks along the throbbing vein on his neck and and bites down next to a mark he made earlier, not enough to mark but just enough to have Niall shaking below him.

The younger lad starts crying below him when he bites down harder, begging him to _just fucking get inside already, fuck_. Louis groans before pulling back. "Demanding little slut, are you?" He smirks, grabbing Niall's leaking prick and stroking it a few times.

"Y-Yeah, Lou, your slut. All yours. But, please, just- _Please_?" Niall all but screams breathlessly, sounding completely wrecked. Louis hums before grabbing Niall and flipping him over onto his stomach easily, pulling him up by his hips until he's resting on his knees.

He kneels between his legs, grabbing his hips and thrusting straight into him. Niall cries out where his face is pressed to the armrest and clenches around the thick length inside of him. Louis feels the animalistic side of himself shining through as he slams his hips forward, leaning over him to grab a fistful of his hair. 

"Ugh, _shit_ , g-give it to me harder, alpha, please!" Niall's sobs, the muscles of his back and shoulders taut as he struggles to hold himself up. Louis growls and pulls Niall's head to the side, latching onto the exposed muscle of his neck.

Niall comes with a shout when Louis finds his prostate, pushing back against him as he paints the cushion below him in white. His arms give out and Louis falls with him, his chest pressed to Niall's back.

There are tears running down Niall's cheeks and he's pretty sure he's not even breathing but he can't be fucked to care. "Fuck, you're so good, Ni. Letting me take you from behind like the proper slut you are. Yeah, gonna pop my knot in you, fill you up."

Niall keens, the sound muffled by the armrest. " _Shit_." Louis growls loudly, biting down on their bond mark as he thrusts in one final time, the base of his cock fulling out and locking them together. Niall screams out, vision blurring before he collapses fully, whimpering when he feels Louis shift inside him.

There's loud shouting on the other side of the door but none of them care, happily wrapped up within each other.

~

They stay in the room for days after that. As much as they're aware that other artists had probably booked the venue, they can't really leave. They've made their nest there and the whole room smells like them because of it. Plus, their time was either spent fucking, sleeping or eating whenever Harry or Liam came in with food, so neither of them see how they would find time to leave.

"My little omega." Louis hums as he peers down at where Niall was sleeping on his chest, cock deep inside him. Niall starts mumbling something in his sleep, and Louis leans closer to hear what it is.

" _My baby daddy_ ,"

A huge grin breaks out on his face and he pulls Niall closer to him, arms draped across his back protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. I'm sorry but this fic hates me. So I know that I'll have to do chapter three but I need encouragement so kudos please???? And comments, to let me know what I should write about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's pregnant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WebMD was my co-author i swear. MISTAKES GALORE and i'm sorry but i've been doing this for a month now and i'm tired of it.

Niall loves sleeping with Louis. 

Not sex, no. Just simply falling asleep next to him at night, being held against his chest, his arms around his waist, his face in his neck. He loves how small and inferior he feels when Louis is wrapped around him.

And that's exactly where Louis' at now, holding onto Niall like his life depends on it. And maybe it does; maybe Louis couldn't live without him.

They're both half asleep where they lie, warm and content despite the cold London air.

"You smell different," Louis mumbles where his face is pressed underneath Niall's jaw. The omega hums before realising what Louis just said.

He perks up, forehead creased. "Whaddya mean 'different'?" 

Louis doesn't open his eyes but he pulls Niall closer.

"Like baby."

~

Niall stands shirtless in front of the mirror in his and Louis' bathroom, looking at his nipples. The usually dusty pink area around them looks especially dark. He frowns, biting his lip.

"Hey, Lou?" He calls, placing his hands on the counter and leaning forward on them. "Yeah, babe?" The alpha answers, materialising out of thin air. Niall scoffs before turning to face him.

"Do my areolas look dark to you?" He asks, frowning deeply when Louis starts laughing.

"Lou!" He protests, adorable pout settling on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"No, darling, your areolas look perfectly fine." Louis sobers up when he sees that the omega is serious, a small chuckle still making it's way out his mouth that he quickly covers up with a cough.

Niall huffs before turning back to the mirror. "They're a little sensitive, too."

Louis sighs before sliding behind his omega, head on his shoulder and hands coming around to rest on his stomach.

Niall smiles, relaxing against Louis' chest. "I love you," he says, meeting Louis eyes in the mirror.

"I love you too, baby daddy."

~

"We're going to the doctors.

Niall looks up from where he's seated on their bed playing around on his phone, taking in Louis' slightly panicked appearance. 

"What?" He asks, watching confused as he starts running around their bedroom.

"We were supposed to go from, like, the first day! Get up," Louis rushes out, throwing off his sweats and pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Lou, calm down-" Niall starts, standing up from his perch on the edge of the bed and crossing over to him.

"No, Niall. You were supposed to do your first check up _two weeks_ ago, and I'm just realising." 

Niall sighs and puts his hand on Louis' shoulder, the muscles tensing underneath his fingers. 

"Louis, seriously, it's not a big deal. I feel perfectly fine-"

"What, we're supposed to wait until you _didn't_ feel okay? Until you were bleeding or something? I just-" Louis sighs, stepping out of Niall's grasp. 

Niall feels intense apprehension settling over him and recognises it as Louis', but the alpha only continues hauling on random articles of clothing.

"Come on, talk to me." Niall prompts, moving towards him again.

Louis flinches when he touches him again; Niall's the one to draw back this time.

The tension between them becomes palpable at that point, and Louis sighs. 

"Ni, I'm sorry, okay? I'm worried about you, and I will be as long as you're mine. Even more so now that you're pregnant. And I feel like a fucking failure because I haven't been taking care of you like I should." 

And Niall just flat-out laughs at him.

"What the fuck, Lou? It's been two weeks. Most people don't make it into the doctors until a month after conception!" He yells, doubling over when the force of his laughter.

The tension melts away somewhat but Louis stays where he is, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Babe, look at me. I'm fine, the baby's fine, I'm happy, and I love you. I get that you're protective, and I love it. And you're definitely not a failure, you're my big strong alpha." Louis huffs but Niall doesn't miss the grin stretching across his face. "Now, let's go get properly dressed, and then we'll go in to the doctors, okay?"

Louis relaxes, chuckling a little as he opens his arms. "Come 'ere first." 

And Niall does, gladly. 

~

Louis fumbles with the keys as he tries to balance the groceries in his arms and unlock the door at the same time. 

The last week was absolute hell. Niall hadn't done anything but sleep and throw up. He barely even ate, which was the frustrating thing.

Niall tried hard to be optimistic, tried really, _really_ hard, but his misery was almost tangible. And Louis himself could feel it, a persistent buzz of anxiety settling into the back of his conscious.

He finally manages to get the door unlocked, pushing it open and setting the bags on the floor. 

He feels peaky, almost like he could throw up at any point, but knows the feeling isn't his own as he can hear Niall retching from the bathroom on the other side of the flat. 

It's not like he throws up ten times a day. No; in reality, he's sick maybe twice a day, but when he starts, he doesn't stop, and it frustrates the both of them to no end. 

He hasn't been able to move from their bed other than to go to the toilet, and on the worse days he would ask Louis to get a bucket of water to set at the side of the bed. 

Those days were the worst, when Niall had absolutely no energy to move. And even though his misery was as much more obvious than his baby bump, he still acted as if he was still as excited about the whole ordeal as he was a couple of months ago.

Louis quickly wets a towel and grabs some baby carrots out of the shopping bag, heading towards the sound of his omega throwing up what he hasn't even eaten. 

The uneasy feeling grows stronger as he walks, but he powers through it because he knows he won't actually throw up.

He approaches the bathroom door with a grimace but pushes it open anyway, his heart breaking at the sight.

Niall is naked except for a pair of boxers (which Louis soon recognises as his own and has to stifle his growl) and is hunched uncomfortably over the toilet as he heaves. His grip on the toilet seat has the plastic breaking apart in his fist,.

Louis should have moved to Niall's side from he entered the door but what has him moving is the scent of absolute panic radiating off his omega.

He puts the bag of carrots on the basin and hangs the wet towel beside it before dropping to his knees next to him, draping his arm across his back, the skin there cold and clammy. 

Niall isn't even throwing up anymore, just dry heaving and gasping as Louis tries to comfort him. 

Louis realises that there's a little sick on the floor beside the toilet and frowns, worry settling over his face.

Niall slumps back against Louis tiredly, chest splattered with vomit. And as much as the smell of it is overwhelming the both of them, none of them move.

They're both thinking the same thing, but it's the alpa that vocalises it.

"It has to get better."

~

Louis pushes Niall down by his chest until his back is flat on the table, ripping his clothes off him ferally. Niall's breath catches in his throat as he latches onto their bond mark.

None of them know what happened. One minute Niall and Louis were sharing a lovely home cooked dinner in their newly renovated kitchen/dining room area, the next Niall starts slicking up and smells like sex and lust and _baby_ , and now they're about to defile their _family _eating area, which is disgusting Niall thoroughly at the moment but he feels like he's gonna pass out if Louis doesn't do something to him, so he'll overlook it.__

"Fuck, you smell _amazing_ ," Louis growls, pressing his nose into the side of Niall's neck and inhaling as he unbuttons his own shirt.

Niall only whimpers, arching up against Louis' body.The alpha growls again as he feels Niall's baby bump press up against his chest and his member fattens up considerably more, his body thrumming with the need to fucking _ruin_ the pregnant omega below him.

His knee is in a pool of Niall's slick and somehow that's the hottest thing he's ever experienced.

"Lou-" Niall chokes out, scrambling for purchase on the table below him as Louis starts kissing down his neck, holding him down by his hips.

Niall throws his head back and Louis takes advantage of the exposed skin, biting down roughly. He presses soothing kisses across the skin there when he's done as Niall squirms underneath him.

He smirks as he leans in, pulling one of Niall's sensitive nipples into his mouth and nibbling on it. The accompanying cry of his name spurs him on, the older man flicking his tongue over the erect nub as Niall arches up .

He moves over to the other one and gives it the same treatment, eyes drifting closed as he sucks gently.

Niall's moans go from breathless to wanton the longer Louis' mouth is on him.

It feels fucking _amazing_ , is the thing. His nipples are so sore and Louis' tongue is soothing and harsh _all_ at once.

"Louis, fuck, I'm close. Fuck- I'm close!" Niall manages to get out, his chest constricting with each word.

Niall put on a little weight. Just enough that his ribs don't jut out as much and some of his bracelets don't fit around his wrists as well as they used to. And they both love it.

Louis loves that others could clearly see his omega full of his baby, big and round and happy, and Niall loves that Louis loves it. The only thing they would love more would be the actual baby.

With that thought. Loui has his hands on Niall's hips, his nails digging into the flesh on his hips.

Niall cries out and his hands come up to grip Louis' shoulders tightly soon after that as he comes, Louis growling as he feels the warmth of it splashing up against his stomach.

The alpha doesn't even wait for Niall to catch his breath when he's done, pulling his own rock-hard cock from its confines and stroking it quickly.

Niall had gotten a soft after his orgasm, but the sight of Louis' throbbing sex has him harder than he was before.

He starts begging pretty soon after that, even though he knows that Louis is gonna give him what he needs. He knows it, but he can't help the little whimpers of _please, Alpha, please, I need your knot, please fuck me_ from escaping.

Louis lines himself up with Niall's dripping hole, eyes roaming over his body.

His omega looks completely wrecked. He's flushed from his head down to his stomach, his hair damp with sweat. His eyes are barely open --Louis doesn't think he _can_ open them at this point-- and the veins in his neck are standing out prominently. He looks utterly delicious, and Louis is struggling to find a plausible reason why he isn't inside of him yet.

He sinks into the slick heat, eyes rolling back into his skull as he bottoms out quickly.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , oh my God," Niall whimpers out, relaxing against the table as Louis grabs his hips tightly, moving in subtle rolls of his hips.

They know that it'll be over too soon but they're both chasing it, chasing the euphoria that follows the final tip over the edge.

"Lou," Niall rasps out, eyes wide as he grabs at his alpha's biceps. Louis' movements don't cease, but he looks down at him blearily.

"The baby's kicking," is what he whines, voice strained as he grabs at the one of Louis' hands that's gripping his hip and placing it on his stomach.

Sure enough, there's something pressing back against his hand, and, although subtle, it triggers something proud and instinctually protective within him. 

It's something he's felt before, when he's watched Niall orgasm below him as his knot swelled inside, but it's never felt like _this_ before. Powerful, overwhelming, forcing him to concentrate on the scent of someone else on his omega, someone that smells like a perfect mix of _both_ of them.

That thought alone has Louis growling loudly, the base of his cock flaring out and locking them together.

Niall's scream is high pitched and resounding as he comes again, the sound fading into white noise as Louis squeezes his eyes shut.

They both get lost in it when Louis starts coming inside of his omega, the intimacy of it making Niall come for the third time.

Minutes pass and none of them move except for the simultaneous rise and fall of their chests.

~

"What?" Louis and Niall ask at the same time, the former furrowing his eyebrows as Doctor Edwards giggles at them.

"It's a rare case," she tries again, this time her smirk gone." Niall's hormones built up over the months, they had to find a way out."

Niall looks over at Louis and bursts out laughing, startling the alpha. "What? Did I miss something?" Louis pouts, making Niall laugh more.

"Your _face_." Niall gasps out, clutching at his stomach.

Doctor Edwards sniggers but remains quiet.

"So, basically, whatever _that_ was, happened because we didn't- _you know_ , for a couple months...? It's literally that simple?" Louis still sounds shocked, and Niall is still cracking up over it.

"Yep, pretty much." the petite beta responds, smiling at them. Louis scoffs, looking at Niall with fondness but still addressing the doctor "Anything else I need to know about?"

"No, nothing until after he gives birth."

"Well, thanks, Doc," Louis starts, standing up and helping Niall to his feet. "Anytime, boys. Come back in week, yeah?" she calls after them as they leave her office. "Will do!" the alpha calls back.

"Love you, Louis." Niall hums as Louis helps him waddle down the hallway.

"Love you too, you wanker." Louis says, rolling his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty obvious that i'm making dumb mistakes, so message me if you're interested in beta-ing. Also, kudos and comments make Niall and Louis' baby really happy so do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like it, kudos if you don't! Just kidding, but then I'm not.
> 
> my [main tumblr](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/) and my [other blogs](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/others).


End file.
